Heavens Fountain
by HeartlessCrisis
Summary: ok so chapter one of my first crack pairing "Mature level" fanfic! i hope you guys enjoy it! Fc X FC! Rob X Philomena! Hedgehog x Vampiric, Succubus Jackal!
1. Chapter 1

"I guess it's one of those nights again..."

Philomena sighed flying to the top of the Heavens fountain and perching herself up there. She was a young lonely succubus Jackal with magenta wings and purple long hair who for some reason had a desire of blood; she had been putting her vampiric genes off for the longest.

"Hey that's- PHILOMENA!" yelled a familiar blue hedgehog prince. He waved his hands to get her attention but as soon as she turned to face him she slowly turned her head away but quickly turned back in disbelief, "R-Rob?"

Rob ran up and jump to her level landing right next to her smiling causing her to slightly blush.

"Hi Mena, how are you?"

"I'm...fine."

"Hm? You don't sound like you are."

"Eh? b-but this is how I normally talk..."

"Nope, you would sound a bit happier"

"Oh...I'm sorry...if I worried you." she replied sighing and pulling her knees into her body hugging them. Rob knew she must have been lonely and shifter closer towards her.

Philomena noticed him move closer and gently laided her head on his chest near his shoulder. Rob blushed and wrapped his arm around her. He truly couldn't tell but every ounce of her body wanted to taste his sweet blood.

"Mena is something wrong?" he asked a bit concerned. She couldn't help herself anymore, she leaned in closer and bit his neck causing him to blush a bit harder, "M-Mena what are you doing?" he stuttered.

"Biting you what else?~" she said lustfully biting his neck a bit harder causing him to draw blood.

He instantly screamed in pain, "Ow! What was that for?" he yelled at her pushing her away and grabbing his neck to stop the bleeding. She curled up in her wings and turned away from him in tears, "...I'm sorry..." was all she could mutter out of her mouth. He felt guilty for pushing her and wrapped his arm back around her.

"It's alright."

"No no...I deserved that."

"How so?"

"Well...I'm always lonely because when I try to get close to someone...and tell them I have vampiric genes...they accuse me of a vampire and run away."

Rob looked at her face and studied her. He could clearly see that she was upset and sad and needed to comfort her. He gently nuzzled her and kissed her forehead reassuring her he was not going to leave.

"Rob wh-what are you-"

"Next time be careful and try not to bite down so hard."

Philomena blushed leaning closer towards his face and neck. Rob tensed up as he could feel her breathing on his neck which caused him to shiver. He realized why he was REALLY comforting her. He was in love with her.

She gently laid her head on his chest and curled up into his body to gaze at the stars. Rob could feel her shivering from the cold as he gently placed his arm around her to warm her up.

"Hey Philomena."

"Yes Robby?"

"I-I have a question."

"And what would that be?"

Rob paused for a moment unsure if right now should be the right moment.

"Would you uh...um..."

"Would I what?"

He pushed past his fears and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"When Maynosha is rebuilt would you like to c-come with me? I-I could show you around!" He quickly covered his mouth blushing hard and turned away from her thinking she would say no.

"...yes". She whispered before slowly wrapping her arms around her hugging him close against her body. Rob was confused and overwhelmed, "You R-Really mean it?" he stuttered. Philomena simply nodded her head and whispered into his ear faintly.

"Yes I would like to go to your home with you."

Rob slowly turned and gazed into her eyes, "Mena." he said softly, and "I want you to close your eyes." she blushed and did what she was told and waited for something to happen which it soon did. Rob gently placed his lips on hers and kissed her while caressing her cheek.

Philomena blushed heavily for she didn't want him to stop, it felt to good. As Rob was about to pull away Philomena grabbed the back of his head and pushed him back Deeping the kiss. It lasted for another five minutes before she removed her hand and let him pull away breathing hard.

She couldn't contain her lust, and she wanted him badly. His blood, his body, his love, his presence she wanted it all. Rob understood it as he hugged her close. She reached up and bit his neck instantly drawing blood and ignored his whimpers in pain as she licked his wounds.

Her Vampiric genes were taking over her Succubus mind right about now. Her intentions to bite and drain blood though it would not benefit her in anyway grew stronger. She bit down on his neck harder drawing more blood as he screamed in pain. He could feel the pain pulse in his neck but let her continue to bite him. He was somehow manage to let out a loud whimper causing her eyes to stop changing to a glowing lilac and reverts to her original silver color. She quickly let go of his bleeding neck and wiped the blood from her lips in disbelief that she just bit him. He sighed and rubbed his neck wincing as his wound began to sting. She tackled him again gently licking his wound and somehow healed and stopped the bleeding. To Philomena it tasted so sweet but to Rob it was stinging like hell.

"Rob I'm so sorry!"

"Mena it's alright, I'm ok."

"B-but you were bleeding…I'm so sorry I didn't mean-."

She got cut off as Rob gently pushed his lips against hers again and then pull her into an embracing hug. He gently stroked her wings and whispered in her ear not truly thinking about what he was saying, "Philomena I love you~ my beautiful Queen. ~"

Philomena blushed extremely red even turning crimson at his words. She didn't hesitate though as she pulled him closer into her own hug, "thank you…my sweet blue King. ~" Rob nuzzled her neck and gently licked it causing her to shiver slightly. She wasn't alone anymore for she had someone to love who loved her back. Rob the hedgehog, her King, her love, and the Warrior of Light.

"Philomena…would you please be my queen when Maynosha is rebuilt" Rob asked hesitantly. Philomena nodded joyfully as she laid her head on his chest somehow drifting off into slumber listening to his heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

A month later, hand in hand Rob and Philomena walked towards the academy. It was bright and sunny today but for Philomena it felt like the heavens. She was happy since she was with her lover Rob. The two walked past DC, and Zeke. DC stared at the two lovers but more towards Philomena with a jealous and slight hateful look.

"Whoa Rob! Nice catch hehe."

"Oh shut up Zeke!"

Zeke and Rob bursted into laughter as DC gave a slight laugh as she continued to glare at Philomena. The Vampiric succubus felt a bit threatened and unwanted right about now. She began to feel like being with Rob was a bad idea and slowly began to back away until Rob noticed out the corner of his eye, "Mena what's wrong?" he asked a bit concerned. She continued to back away until she was far enough from him to spread her wings and take off, "PHILOMENA!" Rob yelled as she soared away now a bit worried about her.

He waved to his friends and took off following her making DC a bit furious. A trail of tears fell down Philomena's face and down her cheeks. Rob sensed her close and quickly found her crying in a nearby alley, "Philomena what's wrong?" he asked even more worried for her. She quickly shook her head and curled up in her wings. Rob slowly walked over to her and sat next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder slightly rocking back and forth.

"Why…"

"Why what love?"

"Why does DC not like me?"

"I guess because well….because I'm with you."

"Then just go with her…and leave me…"

Rob grew slightly furious as he pulled Philomena into him; "Never!" he yelled startling her. "Never would I leave you all alone! Philomena I love you…I want you to be with me and I would never leave you." Tears filled Philomena's eyes as she buried her face into his shoulder. She hadn't truly realized how much he cared about her even after the month they had spent so long together.

She smiled hugging him tightly to her body before he stood up carrying her bridal style. He took her past the academy to the heavens fountain. DC wasn't all too happy about Rob being with Philomena, she liked Rob as well. Upon reaching the fountain Rob glimpsed at a bluish jackal soar into the sky and past them quickly. He was thin like Philomena but from the angle Rob saw him he looked just plain skinny. Philomena still in Rob's arms entered the pin code on her side of the fountain and opened the doors and was carried inside.

Even though she had been living underground for the longest, she felt not a slight bit lonely. "Rob…where did you live before coming to Garland?" Philomena asked poking his cheek. Rob thought hard to remember the memories of his now destroyed home, "Maynosha." He finally responded. He began to get upset which made Philomena worried and concerned. She gently wrapped her arms around him, hugging him and apologizing if she made him upset, "I'm sorry Rob…I didn't mean to make you upset." Rob just shook his head and hugged her back, "Don't worry Mena I'm fine." He smiled reassuring her.

"Hey Philomena, I have a question."

"What is it Rob?"

"Well I was wondering….would you oh I don't know uh…become my uh queen on Maynosha?"

Philomena was shocked and confused, she didn't know if it was an actual question or rhetorical. She didn't hesitate with his question though, "Y-Yes!" was the first thing she blurted out without realizing it. Rob cupped her chin in his hand pulling her closer towards his face. Philomena wrapped her wing around his body pulling him close to her as he gently placed his lips against hers.

He slowly sat next to her and watched as she slid onto his lap, she poked her tongue at his lips asking for entrance into his mouth which he willingly gave into. She slided her tongue inside exploring the warm cavern, as Rob began to slide his hands over her hips pulling her closer to his body as she sawayed side to side. He pulled away letting drool slip from his tongue and hers and looked into her eye slovingly, "Philomena do I have your um permission….my queen?" he blushed heavily as she nuzzled his cheek and whispered, "yes you do~"

Rob slid her shirt off and helped her out her skirt. She gently slipped his red muffler off and gently trailed circles on his chest. She unbuckled his belt and slide her hand down his pants making him not only moan from her touch but tense up blushing hard, "Your Tense…what's wrong?" she asked curiously as Rob slowly turned his head, "It's just….I-I'm a v-virgin." He stuttered. She smirked licking his cheek making him blushes harder, "Don't worry hon…I'm a virgin too. ~"

Rob got curious but that curiosity soon disappeared as Philomena's hand started to travel south to his already hard member. He cringed as her fingers lightly brushed the tips of his manhood making him moan in pure pleasure. She smirked and leaned closer licking his neck, letting her Succubus genetics take over her body. She did what she knew from instincts as she trailed her tongue from his neck up to his lips gently licking them as her fingers trailed circles on his member.

"Ph-Philomena. ~" Rob moaned as she bit his bottom lip. She could feel his body relaxing into her touch and to make things harder for him she quickly gripped him and started rubbing him hard making him gasp and moan in pleasure. He tensed up and winced as he felt his muscles tighten, but he didn't care for to him he felt like he was in heaven.

"Do you like that my dear?" Philomena asked gripping him harder and giving his member a firm tug. Robs ears perk up as she did that and let out a loud moan but still manage to say something, "Y-Yes I am Mena, I-I've never been touched there. ~"he explained pleasing her to know that she took his virginity just like he would take hers.

After a few more minutes of tugging on his hard member he came all over her hand panting hard, he tensed up even more as she licked up the white fluid from his member. Philomena pinned Rob down on the bed and pounced on him, pressing her breasts against his chest. He blushes placing his hands on her hips and sliding them up to her boobs and cupping them making her let out a small squeal. He smirked knowing he could take this advantage as a bit of payback for earlier.

This was truly there first night toghether. they spent it in pure pleasure and bliss, and as both laid back panting and tired Philomena whispered in robs ear, "Your not like the others...your different...you treated this goddess of pleasure well." she smiled. Rob wrapped his arms around her, cuddling close., "Oh and next time my love...expect alittle bit more then some rubbing.~" she smirked.

Rob laughed rubbing his nose against hers, "I'll guess i'll have to wait to find out then, my Mistress." he smiled. Philomena smiled rubbing her cheek against his chest falling asleep yet again to his heartbeat.


End file.
